


Touch

by BarPurple



Series: Could have been [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dark Castle, F/M, First Time, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and you know what the next tag is gonna be don't ya?, magical mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Rumple has a accident with a potion ingredient. Belle offers to help.





	1. Chapter 1

Belle braced the tea tray against her hip and reached for the door handle. In recent days Rumple had insisted that he was far too busy to come down for afternoon tea, so she’d climbed the stairs and brought tea to him, which appeared to surprise him if his puzzled frown and stammering welcome to his tower laboratory that first day was anything to judge by. Belle was still a little apprehensive to enter this room; you never knew what you were going to find Rumple in the middle of doing, she’d never expected to see him tearing off his clothes.

“Rumple?”

He stopped and turned slowly to face her, his fingers balled in his shirt as he held it closed over his chest, the buttons appeared to be scattered across the floor. She’d never seen him in so little before, his boots were slung in the far corner of the room on top of his dragon hide waistcoat. She noted with interest that his toe nails were black claws just like his finger nails.

“Belle! Don’t touch anything on the bench!”

She nodded slowly and put the tea tray down on a side table. 

“What’s happened?”

He was squirming as if he’d been covered in poison ivy, but he nodded his head to the half-finished potion on the bench.

“Mushrooms for a lust potion, they get more potent as they age and these were a lot older than I thought.”

Belle held her ground, but was nervous; some of the lust potions Rumple concocted had to be delivered to their recipient in a bucket of ice water. He appeared to understand her worry; his cheeks flushed a dull grey green.

“I’m not going to ravish you. This particular fungus only causes a desire for physical contact. And apparently makes clothing itch if that impulse is unfulfilled.”  
Well that explained why he had striped his clothing off in such a hurried fashion. 

“How long will these effects last without physical contact?”

Rumple had let his shirt fall open in favour of raking his claws through his hair. The sight of his bare chest didn’t worry her, but she found his belly button intriguing, she’d never considered him having one, not that she’d devoted much thought to the physical appearance of the Dark One.

“Twenty four hours and I’ll be right as rain.”

She winced as he redoubled his scratching. Without giving it much thought she closed the space between them and caught his wrists in her hands. He stilled and sighed at her touch.

“Does that help?”

“Yes.”

“And will me touching you help ease the effects of the fungus?”

Rumple’s cheeks flushed again, the gold flecks becoming more obvious in his embarrassment.

“The more contact the quicker the magic will be satisfied.”

Belle pulled his hands down to his sides. Rumple understood her intention that he should stop scratching, but he wasn’t sure what else his little maid had in mind.

“Close your eyes please.”

“What?”

Belle hands went to the laces that held her bodice closed. Her tone was very matter of fact when she spoke.

“I’m not going to stand by and watch you suffer when I can help you, but I would prefer you to close your eyes. No man has seen me bare before and this is not how I would like that first time to happen.”

Rumple visibly gulped and screwed his eyes shut. His magic heightened his senses, but the bloody fungus was increasing his awareness of Belle to a painful level. He could hear every whisper of fabric as she unlaced her bodice, her exhale across his skin as she took a deep breath was like a gale, but he still flinched when she touched him.

“Sorry, didn’t see you coming.”

She glanced up at him and found that his eyes were still screwed tightly shut.

“Oh, of course. I think it would be best if you took your shirt off, and then I’m going wrap my arms around; this is going to be a tight hug, are you ready?”

Rumple nodded and shrugged out of his shirt, the relief that brought to his skin was nothing compare to the bliss as Belle’s arms slid around his ribcage and pulled him close against her. He kept his arms awkwardly out to the side, and tried very hard not to dwell on the soft pressure of her breast against his chest.

“Put your arms around me Rumple.”

He did so tentatively, but groaned happily as the increased contact began to satisfy the magic. He kept his eyes tight shut, not daring to peek in case it angered her and she withdrew the comfort she had offered. Belle shifted against his chest.

“Is the magic causing a fever, or are you always this warm?”

“I’m always this warm.”

“Then why do you wear a cloak when we go out?”

“Habit I suppose.”

Belle hummed and began rubbing her hands over the planes of his back. Rumple relaxed and melted into her.

“That’s nice. Sorry about the scales.”

“You’re not really scaly, not like the salamanders that got loose last week.”

Rumple laughed and began to unconsciously sway them on the spot. Belle had dealt with the escaped salamanders by grabbing the fire tongs and collecting them up in the coal scuttle. She hadn’t screamed or become hysterical, she had just dealt with the problem in the most practical manner she could, much like she’d not batted an eyelid at stripping half naked to ease his pain now. He dipped his head towards hers and whispered; “You are unique Belle.”

Belle stumbled forward as Rumple disappeared in a swirl of red smoke leaving only his lingering warmth on her skin. She quickly redressed and gathered the tea tray. On examining her actions she decided that she felt no shame for providing such unladylike relief to Rumple, now he could get back to work without the distraction caused by the fungus. Well, he would probably get back to work once she left the laboratory; she’d thank him later for giving her privacy to redress. 

Rumple watched unseen from the shadows as Belle descended the stairs, his skin was still tingling, but it was bearable now. He’d endure the discomfort because he knew that he wouldn’t have been able to endure another moment in Belle’s arms, a few moments more and he never would have had the strength to let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle shivered and pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders. She couldn’t understand why she felt so cold, especially as she was stood over the stove putting the finishing touches to dinner. Normally when she was cooking she felt too hot, there had been many times when she’d delivered Rumple’s dinner looking like a flustered mess, not that he ever seemed to notice. She edge closer to the heat of the stove and considered that assumption for a moment. On the occasions she’d arrived in the Great Hall sweating and red faced Rumple already had the windows open. She questioned him about it once and he’d claimed he fancied a breeze, but now she wondered, was it possible that the Dark One cared about her comfort? He had respected her modesty this afternoon, and from her interactions with Gaston that proved Rumple more of a gentleman than the knight had ever been; Gaston had always tried to catch her in a state of undress and had become very huffy when she’d chastised him.

The memory of Rumple’s rough warm skin sent a shiver through her, not of cold this time, but of yearning; she’d feel so much better if she could press herself against him again. The intensity of that thought shocked her. She gave herself a mental shake and put her odd thought down to the oncoming flu, yes, she must be coming down with something; that was the sensible explanation for the chill in her bones. She’d serve Rumple his dinner and excuse herself for an early night to recover.

Rumple looked up from his spinning wheel with a frown. Not long after Belle arrived in the castle he’d set up a little spell that would set the Great Hall for her comfort at dinnertime. Usually the fire would burn lower and the windows would open to admit a gentle breeze. His little maid often got overheated while she was cooking. Tonight the fire blazed alarmingly high in the hearth, the windows slammed shut and the drapes swooshed closed. In seconds the huge room felt like an oven. A rattling sound at the door made him turn his head. Belle was wrapped in every shawl she owned, her fur lined winter boots on her feet, and the dinner tray shaking in her hands as she shivered.

“Belle!”

He bounded across the room to her and took the tray from her hands, one of the bowls cracked from the force of him dropping it on the table, but he paid it no mind. His hands faltered as he reached for Belle, it had been a very long time since he’d cared for a sick person and longer still since that person had been a woman. 

“Erm, how do you feel?”

It was a ridiculous question; the poor girl was shivering so hard her teeth were chattering.

“C...c…cold. So cold.”

He moved towards her and carefully took her hand thinking to lead her to the fire until he could work out what was wrong with her. The instant his hand folded around Belle’s she gave a contented sigh.

“You’re so warm.”

He stood stock still as she snuggled into him, her icy cold cheek and nose nuzzling against the bare skin revealed by the open neck of his shirt. He stared down at the top of her head in shock, and caught a scent of leaf mould, spice and his own magic from her hair.

“Bloody mushrooms.”

Belle twisted her head to look at him while trying to keep as much skin contact as she could. The sight of his wide eyes and slack jaw made her realise what she was doing and shove herself away from him. The cold returned to her so sharply that she gasped.

“I’m sorry Rumple. I…it’s just…you’re so warm.”

Rumple nodded sadly and twisted his fingers together anxiously. Belle was going to hate him when he explained what he suspected had caused her sudden cold, but he had to tell her, there was only one way to cure her problem and he needed her full consent.

“I’ve never used those mushrooms on myself,” he twirled his hand dismissively; “I mean why would I? The thing is I think they had a bad reaction with my magic. And that’s why you’re so cold now.”

Belle’s teeth were chattered again as she listened to his explanation. She nodded and managed to say.

“You’re my c..c…cure?”

He flinched as another bout of shivering over took her.

“Yes.”

Belle opened her arms to him; he paused for a heartbeat, and then stepped forward and gingerly put his arms around her back. Belle sighed softly, sending a tickle of breathe across the bare skin of his chest. He fought to hold himself still as she nuzzled into him. Part of him was praying that this would be enough, but when had anyone ever answered the prayers of the Dark One?

“Rumple, I’m still cold. Are we going to have to do like we did this afternoon?”

She asked the question quietly, but to Rumple it sounded as loud as thunder and just as ominous. 

“More contact will satisfy the magic quicker.”

His repeated words from this afternoon caused Belle to nod.

“How will we do this?”

She sounded apprehensive, of course she did. She was a maiden, a lady, who because of a stupid magical mistake had to get naked with the Dark One. Rumple grit his teeth and cursed himself that his carelessness had forced her into this situation. Beast he maybe, but damn him he was going to make this as easy as possible for her.

“Belle I’m going to take us to my bed chamber, please don’t take that as a sign I have any expectations. I have none but curing you of this. I think that will be the most comfortable place, if you are happy with that?”

She nodded, and Rumple magicked them to his little used bed chamber. The Dark One didn’t need much sleep, but he had the room anyway for the odd occasions when he succumbed to slumber. Belle glanced around curiously, making him smile that even in the grip of a magic aliment her inquisitive spirit wasn’t dampened. He quickly pulled his features into a bland practical mask; he didn’t want her to think he was taking any twisted pleasure from her discomfort. He took a deep breath and worked out how to word his plan in the coldest, most dispassionate contract language he could muster.

“I’m going to remove most of my clothing and lie down on the bed. I’ll spell my eyes closed so there is no chance of me seeing you in an unclad state. You should disrobe as much as you are comfortable with and, erm, use me as you see fit.”

Rumple winced at his clumsy final instructions, he’d been doing so well up to that point, but his imagination had run away from him at the mere idea that a partially clothed Belle would soon be twined around him in order to ease the effects of that bloody mushroom. He swore to himself that he would banish every trace of the frustrating fungus from the castle after this; actually he’d cause the extinction of the damned thing in the whole Enchanted Forest just to be on the safe side.

“How will you know when to open your eyes?”

There was the ever-practical Belle he had come to lo…admire so much, he dipped his head so she didn’t see his proud smile at her attention to detail.

“You will say my name and tell me to open my eyes.”

The Darkness inside him was screaming that he should add a caveat that the spell would break anyway come dawn, that he shouldn’t trust this strange girl not to leave him blind. He ignored the doubt. He trusted Belle.

And for that to be the most terrifying feeling in this moment was something he wasn’t going to dwell on.

“I’ll close my eyes while you disrobe.”

Belle did more than that, she covered her eyes with her hand and turned her back on him. Rumple blinked in surprise at her concern for his comfort. With a twirl of his hand his clothing apart from his smalls vanished, and he lay down on the bed. He took one last look at Belle’s shivering back before he closed his eyes and summoned the magic that would stop them from opening until Belle freed him.

“I’m ready, Belle.”

He sounded so nervous. Belle had to keep her eyes on her hands as she worked her clothes free, her fingers were trembling so much she had to watch them to make sure she didn’t make the knots of her lacings worse. Once her outer layers were pooled on the floor she risked a fast glance at the bed. Rumple was nude apart from his undergarments. The glittering expanse of his bare skin sent the shiver of longing from her head to her toes giving her a tantalising suggestion of warmth. She pulled her chemise over her head and crawled on to his bed wearing only her bloomers.

“Rumple I’m going to touch you now.”

His reply was a jerky nod. Belle felt awful to have put him in this situation. She knew that her master did not appreciate the touch of others that was why she had been so forward and blunt with him this afternoon because she knew he would have suffered rather than ask for help. Now the poor man had to endure her touch because of some annoying fungus. She rolled her shaking shoulders, determined to make this as easy as possible for him.

“I’m going to put my hand on your chest and lay down by your side, Rumple.”

Another rapid nod. Belle did as she had described and couldn’t stop the deep groan of relief as the heat from his skin seeped into hers. The touch of her hand and arm on his chest wasn’t enough, she wriggled closer to his side until she was pressed flush against him, her head resting on his shoulder, his arm pinned awkwardly between the two of them.

“Sorry I didn’t warn you I was about to do that.”

“It’s alright Belle. Would you mind if I moved my arm?”

She nodded against his chest. There followed a strange moment as the rearranged themselves. Belle had never shared a bed with someone before, at least not since she was a child running to her mother because of nightmares. This was very different, she wasn’t sure where to place her body so both her and Rumple would be comfortable, her elbows and knees felt awkward and stiff. He appeared to be having similar troubles, muttered soft apology’s as his arm trapped her hair. Finally he huffed in frustration.

“Belle, roll over on to your side, face away from me.”

She did as he instructed, the magical cold making her shiver as she lost contact with his skin. The soothing heat flooded back as he fitted his body along her back, his knees nudging against hers, his chin resting on the top of her head, the position connected with something she had read in her books.

“Oh. Spooning. Now I understand.”

Rumple chuckled; “Where did you hear that term little maid?”

She wriggled against him as his heat warmed her bones, “The library has some very informative books, but not all of them have illustrations.”

“I think I need to have a good sort out in that library. Make sure that there is nothing inappropriate for you.”

“Oh please, you’d get bored and get me to finish the job so I’d see everything anyway.”

As they had been talking Belle had begun rubbing her hands along the arm that Rumple had tucked between her neck and the pillows. Unconsciously his other hand had rubbed along her side from her ribs down the dip of her waist and back again. He stopped and pulled is hand from her body, but before he could fully retreat or apologise Belle covered his hand with one of hers and pressed it back to her skin.

“Please don’t stop. That feels so good.”

Rumple made a strangled choking sound.

“Belle, all we have to do is satisfy the magic to warm you up again; there is no need for you to be kind to an old beast.”

She tensed in his arms. Blind as he was Rumple wasn’t ready for her rapid change of position as she rolled over to face him. His other senses reported in great detail the shift in the bed, the elbow that caught the end of his nose and the knee that almost did serious damage to a delicate part of his anatomy, and most intimately, the rush of her warm breath across his face.

“You are not a beast. I’m not sure how old you are so I can’t dispute that, but you are the most gentle gentleman I have ever met.”

Rumple whimpered as she slung her leg over his hip and closed the infinitesimal gap between their bodies with a sharp dig of her heel.

“In this situation any other man of my acquaintance would have been pressing his suit.” 

Through gritted teeth Rumple groaned; “I think you’re the one pressing my suit right now.”

The hard length pressing against her stomach finally made sense to Belle. Time slowed for her, just as it had in her father’s throne room when Rumple had first proposed the terms of his deal. And like that moment she had a choice to make, she could be a blushing maid and hide behind years training as to what she should do; or she could be brave and do what every fibre of her being wanted to do.

“Rumplestiltskin, open your eyes.”

The release of the spell he had cast caused his eyes to slam open. The first thing he saw was Belle, her bright blue eyes and her soft warm smile, inches from his face. His hand rose unbidden to touch her lovely face, but the moment he saw his cursed skin and blackened talons against her creamy complexion he pulled his hand away. He would have rolled from the bed and run from the room, but Belle’s legs and arms were holding him in place.

“Rumple. I want this. I want you.”

The pressure of her limbs pinning him in place eased and Rumple realised that she was giving him the chance to flee, to refuse her. Her offer was tempting, the chance to run had always held an allure for him, but here in this moment with Belle’s hopeful blue eyes looking at him he realized there was nowhere he could run from that would not end with him running to her side. His hand touched her face, black taloned fingers looking right at home caressing her.

“Belle.”

The mushroom magic infused in their skin was satisfied the moment their lips met in a tender kiss, but for Belle and Rumple it was the beginning of a new journey, a journey together.


	3. Chapter 3

Rumple was absorbed in the sweet pressure of Belle’s lips. He finally allowed himself to revel in all of those times he’d guiltily watched her tongue poke from the corner of her mouth as she was deep in thought, the times he watched her teeth nibble on her plump bottom lip as fictional characters braved perils untold within the pages of her latest book, the times she’d pouted at him and told him he wasn’t a monster, or a beast.

Except he was a beast, he was a monster, he was the Dark One.

He pulled away from her lips.

“Belle, stop, please stop.”

She jerked back from him, her hands gently rubbing his chest.

“Rumple? Did I hurt you?”

His black heart melted at her tender concern.

“Of course you didn’t, sweetheart, but I’m worried I will hurt you.”

Her soft, sweet lips, reddened by their kisses pouted at him once more. Her fingers brushed his face and tilted his chin until he was looking into her eyes.

“Rumplestiltskin, I am a maid, but not unaware of the ways of love.”

His anxiety was subsumed by his curiosity. His fingers toyed with a lock of her hair as he carefully asked; “And how did you come by your knowledge?”

Belle snuggled against him, send a delirious wave of craving through his body.

“Our cook, Lucas, she had nine children, six of them daughters. She was the only person who would answer my questions about the marriage bed without employing ridiculous euphemisms. She said the only reason a maid should be blushing on her wedding night was if the groom was keeping his end up, and if he didn’t then a good wife should know how to take care of herself.”

Rumple’s almost choked on his tongue. He’d heard such bawdy remarks during his own youth, but he’d been raised a peasant, never in his long life had he expected to hear them from the lips of a high born lady like Belle. She smiled at his amazement and pressed a kiss to his slack mouth.

“My fingers can pleasure me. I could show you what I enjoy, so you don’t hurt me.”

If his heart hadn’t been hammering in his chest he would have been sure he’d died. He managed to nod dumbly in response. Belle bit her lip and every finely honed deal making sense in his body tingled; she wanted something in return. He’d pluck the moon from the sky for her and consider it a fair trade.

“Would you show me how you pleasure yourself?”

Her shy request almost had him running for the door. The idea of her looking at his scaled flesh petrified him, she would mock and laugh, how could she not? A quiet calm voice deep within him whispered: “She is Belle.” Three simple words relaxed the grip his fears had on him; one look at her open, loving face soothed him enough to nod his agreement.

Having reached their agreement both waited for the other to move first. They dissolved into giggles when the realised what they were doing. Rumple kissed the merry sound from Belle’s lips, and let his hand trail down her back. She returned his kiss with more enthusiasm than skill, but when she nipped his bottom lip with her teeth Rumple knew she was going to be a very quick study. Her leg slung over his hip tugged him as she hand gripped his shoulder, Belle rolled on to her back pulling him with her. It took Rumple a moment to untangle his arm from beneath her so he could take his weight on his elbow and not crush her. He pushed himself further up when he glanced down her body and saw her bare breasts for the first time. Belle was taking full advantage of the gap between their bodies by running her fingers down over his collar bones and mapping his chest with her hands. Tentatively Rumple mirrored her actions, mindful of his claws he watched with delight as she wriggled into his touch when his hand cupped her breast. He hissed as Belle’s thumb rolled over his nipple, her hand froze on his chest.

“Was that wrong?”

“Oh no sweetheart, just a surprise.”

Her puzzled frown melted from her face with a sigh as he ran the pad of his thumb around her nipple.

“Did you know where fingers lead, lips can follow?”

He dipped his head and nuzzled into her neck, drinking in every little sound she made as he kissed his way down to her breast. His mouth hovered over her pebbled nipple and he glanced up to find her watching him intently. A wicked grin flashed over his face before his lips descended to the rosy peak. Belle groaned and arched into him, her fingers wound into his hair holding him close, making him feeling desired. He lavished her breast with his lips and tongue, working his way from her nipple to the plump supple flesh until he was showering her ribs with butterfly kisses. Belle squirmed beneath him. 

“Stop, stop that tickles.”

Rumple was kneeling between her legs now, a huge grin on his face.

“Are you ticklish, sweetheart?”

Belle gave him a stern look that he ignored as his hands darted forward to tickle her ribs. Her wriggling and squirming was a beautiful sight, he was so distracted by the way her breasts jiggled with her movements that he was unprepared for her to lunged upright and attack his ribs with her own tickling fingers. He squawked in surprise and tried to catch her hands, but she evaded him.

“Are you ticklish, darling?”

He couldn’t deny it as he laughed and tried to wiggle away from her fingers. She didn’t relent until he begged.

“Please! Please stop!”

Belle flopped back onto the bed, her hair a glorious halo around her flushed face, and her breasts heaving as she panted in the wake of her exertions. Rumple was panting too, trying to regain the breath that her tickling and beauty had stolen from him. Belle’s hand drifted down to the ribbon at the waist of her bloomers.

“These need to go, don’t they?”

He nodded and held up his hand, his eyebrow rising in question. She nodded and with a twirl of his hand their undergarments vanished. His chest hitched at the sight of her completely bare.

“Is it twitching like that a good thing?”

Rumple blinked at her question, his face flushed as he followed her gaze to his groin where his cock was hard and twitching, begging for touch. He nodded his answer, Belle licked her lips and took a fast breath, Rumple whimpered as her hand dipped below her waist, her fingers fluttering over her sex. He remember their agreement and loosely wrapped his fingers around his cock, Belle smiled at him and began to pleasure himself, her eyes roaming over his body as he did the same. Desperate though he was for more, Rumple kept his motions slow and loose, he’d finish far too soon if he allowed himself anything else. Belle’s fingers were moving faster, her sex glistening with the evidence of her arousal. Rumple inhaled deeply, his fist tightening around his cock as the scent of her musk flooded his nose.

“Oh Belle, you smell divine. I want to taste you.”

He groaned as with pure guileless innocence Belle removed her fingers from her sex and offered them to him. His cock hung forgotten between his legs as he fell on her fingers with his mouth, the sweet taste of her rushing over his tongue as he suckled and lapped.

“Where fingers lead lips can follow.”

Rumple made a strangled noise and slid her fingers from his mouth, Belle had expected him to claim her lips for a kiss, but he shifted down the bed and pressed his hot mouth to her sex. She tensed in shock, but melted when his tongue flicked against her bud. His hands stroked her thighs as she writhed against him, bucking her hips to be closer to the amazing never dreamed of things he was doing to her with that wondrously wicked tongue.

“Oh my gods! Rumple!”

Belle arched up from the bed, her thighs shaking around his head, her heels digging into his back as her orgasm overtook her. Pride roared in Rumple’s chest, he had undone her. Greedily he lapped up the sweet nectar of her release until she sagged boneless, and her hand reached for his shoulder. He raised his head licking his lips to find her gazing dreamily at him.

“Can I do that to you?”

Her words sent a pang of want through him.

“You could. Yes, but I’d not be capable for a while afterwards.”

He wanted to make love to her fully, but he would not deny her curiosity. She nails scratched gently at his scalp while she considered. 

“Maybe I can try that later?”

Later? She was already planning for their next tryst? Grateful tears welled in his eyes, but he blinked them back, now was not the time to sob in thanks for the delight and wonder that was Belle. Her lips curled into a shy smile and she crooked her finger at him, never had a summons be so alluring. He crawled up her body pressing wet kisses to each bit of flawless skin on the way. Her insistent hands pulled at his shoulders and arms until she could claim his mouth. He only broke the kiss when her hips bucked against his cock.

“Belle, sweetheart, did that informative cook of yours warn you that this act could hurt the first time?”

She nodded, “I know there might be some discomfort, but I trust that you will be gentle with me.”

He swore to honour her trust in him. He took himself in hand and guided himself to her centre.

“I’ll go slowly, tell me to stop if it is too much.”

Rumple was shaking with desire as he slid into her, but self-control was easy as he scrutinised Belle’s face for the barest hint of pain. She gasped at the initial intrusion, making him halt until she nodded and urged him on. Still he went a slowly as possible, but Belle had other ideas, she hitched her leg over his hip and dug her heel into his arse. Rumple groaned and thrust forward. Sensation overwhelmed his every sense he was surrounded by Belle, her blue eyes the only thing stopping him from shattering into a million pieces from sheer bliss.

Unnoticed by either of them their skin began to shimmer, when they reached completion together a glimmering dust burst from their joined bodies and drifted away. Later they would discover that their first coupling had created the spores of a fungus that was magical, but it would be years before they found out what it could do.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tempted to expand this one, thoughts, opinions, would you like Dark Castle smut?


End file.
